Amarte a ti
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Merlín le brinda libertad a Morgana, Sirius compañía a Remus, Hermione tentación a Ginny y Albus Severus inmoralidad a su hermano James Sirius.
1. Libertad

**Amarte a ti**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".__  
_

* * *

**I**

**Morgana &amp; Merlín**

_Libertad_

Morgana tiene miedo de volver a utilizar la magia después de lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión y por más que Merlín intenta hablar con ella, la chica se niega a escuchar sus sabias palabras. Lo ocurrido no es su culpa, no directamente, y no considera que sea justo que se castigue con algo que no es su entera responsabilidad.

Golpea la puerta de su habitación tantas veces que pierde la cuenta pero en un momento la chica termina abriéndola y se encuentra con sus ojos llorosos.

—No quiero escuchar más sobre lo ocurrido.

Merlín abre la boca para decirle que el incendio causado no es su culpa, todo se debe a que no puede controlar la magia.

—Me iré del castillo y buscaré Hogwarts, el colegio a donde asisten los niños con magia. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Es una invitación a la libertad, lejos de lo que le hace daño y los prejuicios sobre sus poderes.


	2. Compañía

**Amarte a ti**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".__  
_

* * *

**II**

**Sirius &amp; Remus**

_Compañía_

—No volveré a mi casa para Navidad.

Sirius suelta la noticia como un balde de agua fría que cae sobre los hombros de Remus. Sabe que la situación entre su amigo y su familia es demasiado tensa desde que Regulus fue seleccionado a la casa que su hermano no, por lo que sus padres no dejan de reprocharle por ser la vergüenza de la familia y preocuparse por otros asuntos que no son los ideales de la sangre.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas? Tendrás mi dulce y entretenida compañía durante todas las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que tengo entendido también te quedarás en el colegio.

Remus sonríe de esa forma incómoda y se muerde el labio inferior mientras sigue escribiendo.

—No eres una compañía dulce.

—¿Quieres qué te demuestre lo contrario?

Sus bocas se unen y los labios de Sirius saben a tarta de melaza. Es un sabor dulce que le enloquece.


	3. Necesidad

**Amarte a ti**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".__  
_

* * *

**III**

**Hermione &amp; Ginny**

_Necesidad_

Lo que le embarga es una necesidad imperiosa y aplastante. En su vientre permanece acumulada la calidez de la lujuria al ver su falda más corta de lo habitual solamente para provocarle de esa forma, sus labios cerrándose entorno a la pluma con la que escribe y los ojos marrones cayendo atractivamente.

—¿Te sucede algo, Ginny? —pregunta su hermano Ron—. Tienes el rostro sonrojado y no pareces respirar con normalidad.

—Me encuentro bien.

Hermione y ella comparten una mirada fugaz que nadie parece detectar. La chica se pone de pie y camina por la escalera hasta la habitación, la pelirroja no hace otra cosa que aceptar su invitación y perderse entre las cuatro paredes de la perdición, donde el fuego de la pasión se desata.

Sus labios se unen de forma demandante y las ropas comienzan a estorbar. Solamente la falta de oxígeno les hace separarse porque nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ustedes.


	4. Inmoral

**Amarte a ti**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".__  
_

* * *

**IV**

**Albus Severus &amp; James Sirius**

_Inmoral_

No es correcto que se encuentre entre los muslos de su hermano, siendo devorado por toda esa calidez que le brinda la entrada estrecha de su cuerpo y la más insana pasión que puede despertarle un roce de su piel.

—¿Te gusta, Jamie? —pregunta con esa voz seductora, la que le hace tan irresistible. Se mueve sobre su pene erecto y le lame la oreja—. ¿Cuánto te gusta, hermano?

Dice la última palabra con cierto deleite. Los dos son amantes de ese morbo prohibido que se instaura entre ellos cada vez que hacen el amor. Quizás el hecho que sean hermanos es lo más interesante del asunto.

—Te pone la idea de que nos puedan descubrir, ¿verdad?

—Me conoces demasiado bien, no voy a negarlo. Me gustas tú pero sobre todo me gusta tu polla.

Es lo más atrevido que le dice hasta el momento y lo que consigue es que la erección crezca más.


End file.
